


Welcome to Port Unity, Population ∞

by SmallSith



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSith/pseuds/SmallSith
Summary: A series of short stories set in the fictional city of Port Unity, AK.





	Welcome to Port Unity, Population ∞

Magic exists, but it is not native to our world. It thrives here, but only in small pockets. In places where whatever it is that separates realities from one another rubs thin. In those places, magic seeps through the fabric of the barriers of reality and pools in the soil of our world, soaks down into the cracks in the bedrock and sprouts, its shoots watered by the steady stream of magic soaking through the fabric of our universe.

And sometimes. Oh, and sometimes- it tears, or wears through in places. Just a little. A tiny pinprick in the fabric of our universe. But even those tiny pinpricks are enough for magic to come through, and oh- it takes hold. Its roots run deep. Those pinpricks, those little tears, are called Ports.

A little tear in space, and villages and towns spring up on either side. Trade is negotiated, passage brokered. A common language discovered, or else invented. These town and villages become Port cities. Bustling little metropolises bursting with magic and life and people from worlds stranger than fiction.

Most Port cities have but one or two of these small holes. You step between two trees in a park, and emerge from a doorway in a bustling city. A door in a basement opens up into a strange and endless labyrinth. A cave in a park leads into an underground city in another universe. Some Port cities grow so large, reality around them starts to shred.

Such has become of the city called Unity, a halfway-almost-nearly place, not even half in any one world. There exists a part of Unity in every world.

But the heart of it lies in ours, and dear reader, that is where _I_ live.


End file.
